


Scribbles and Scrawls

by DcDreamer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Phone Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say the markings are from your soulmate. Hux is not convinced.<br/>In which Hux is a debate team champion from a preppy private school and strict home and Kylo is a hot mess lone wolf jock from a chaotic family.<br/>They're complete strangers, exact opposites even, and they can't help but fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles and Scrawls

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Lord for I have ~~sinned~~ ficced.
> 
> Based on [this AU](http://pxstergirl.tumblr.com/post/146330773175/soulmate-au-where-when-you-write-something-on-your):  
> Soulmate AU where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well.

Armitage “Just Hux, please” Hux stared, unblinkingly, at the short line of ink on his right index finger. It was a stray mark, darker near his knuckle and lighter by his nail.

There was no reason for it to be on his person.

For one, the blue ink most certainly could not have originated from his slew of black pens. Secondly, it was unlikely a right handed person such as himself could have placed the mark on his own hand. Finally, Hux was not in the habit of allowing other people into his personal space for anyone else to have caused such a mark.

Therefore, it was impossible for Hux or anyone else he had come in contact with today to have physically placed the stray ink.

Which left only one, just as impossible, conclusion.

Several days ago, mysterious marks began to appear on people’s bodies. Grocery lists, poems, entire tattoos suddenly and inexplicably appeared on arms, legs- no place was exempt. As the world struggled to understand this bizarre phenomenon, people began to notice matching marks among others, especially in married couples. This was frequent enough for people to go on about  _ soulmates  _ of all things.

A pair of girls giggled in their desks a few rows in front of Hux. They were looking excitedly at Natalie’s arm, where bright, hand drawn flowers were slowly curving down her forearm.

He could just barely discern their conversation over the rumble of the lunch period:

“-think it means?”

“Maybe they’re a girl?”

“I guess it would be pretty weird for a guy to draw flowers on himself.” Natalie said with a sigh.

“… Or maybe he did it because he knew you would like it?”

“Only my soulmate would know I like flowers!”

At this point Hux checked out of the conversation. He honestly couldn’t fathom the daftness of common people. Most followed Natalie’s approach, obsessively watching their bodies and trying to discern the marks for potential clues on their soulmate.

Absolutely daft, all of them.

And now Hux had a mysterious mark of his own.

It was impossible for Hux to have placed it there himself.

Yet it was equally impossible for him to have a soulmate.

Hux was not exactly the most sociable person. He was certainly not the kind of young man you’d expect to open up to anyone, much less to maintain a stable relationship.

Yet the ink stared back at him.

Perhaps the marks merely indicated a strong connection to another person. Or someone who was an important part of your life. After all, there were plenty of married couples who did not share marks. The romantic aspect of all of this was just wild conjecture. Completely unproven.

Hux stared at the mark.

The only thing he was certain of now was that he was connected to someone somehow.

He looked over his left hand. Writing on the back of it would be the surest way for someone to notice a mark. But he’d prefer it if no one else saw it… so he pulled up his school uniform sweater sleeve to reveal the inside of his wrist.

Now for the mark…

* * *

Ben “it’s Kylo Ren, actually” Solo hated going home after a long day at school more than anything.

Going home meant facing his charming and attractive parents. Going home meant facing the fact that he was neither.

They were dancing in the kitchen when Kylo came in through the front door. He made a bee line straight for his room and stomped past them, ignoring their greetings. He slammed the door to his room to the sound of his mother giggling.

He clenched his fists and leaned against the door as he remembered his uncle’s breathing exercises. He just couldn’t understand how his mother allowed that no good scoundrel back into their lives.

She cried the morning the marks first appeared in the world, instantly recognizing Han’s messy scrawl in her palm. She’d cradled her palm to her face and cried, kissing over the words before writing back  _ I miss you I love you why did we always fight please come home _ .

Han arrived on their doorstep the very next morning.

Kylo scowled.  _ Soulmates _ they said.  _ Soulmates forgive one another. Soulmates are meant to always be together. _

He sank down onto the floor, familiar bitterness creeping up his throat. Of course Han and Leia had found one another, they were everything Kylo was not. And now he was reminded of it every day both at home and at school. His classmates wouldn’t shut up about the marks. It was the only thing anyone would talk about. He had gone to class the first day sharing in the excitement, unsubtly glancing down his arms to check for any marks. None yet. And so he waited, and waited, and waited…

Everyone in the class had seen a mark at one point or another by now. Everyone except Kylo. As the days passed no one had been surprised by the lack of marks on Kylo’s body. He could hear their hushed gossip, how he was too moody and too creepy to have a soulmate. He resorted to wearing long sleeves and hoodies, unwilling to stand the stares directed at his bare arms. After the fifth day, Leia stopped asking him if he found any marks at school, Han giving him pitying glances all the while.

He threw his backpack off his shoulders with a growl. Of course no one had marked him. Who could ever want him? He yanked off his hoodie with more vicious force than necessary. He knew he was unlovable, temper or not, no one would ever-

He froze at the black spot on his left wrist in his peripheral vision.

There, in neat tiny black letters:

_ Hello. _

Kylo felt his mouth dry up and the edges of his vision fade out.

He didn’t know how long he stood there gaping at it when it hit him. A greeting. He was supposed to respond back. He could write back and his soulmate would see his words.

He dived down for his backpack to wrestle out a pen. How long had the words been there, waiting for him? Had his soulmate been anxiously staring down at their arm all day waiting, hoping for a response? He couldn’t bear to make them wait one more minute and laughed when he finally, finally pulled out his pen with shaking fingers.

Looking down at his wrist he froze again. He was left handed, so writing on his left arm with his left hand was impossible, but he couldn’t bring himself to write his response anywhere else. What if his soulmate didn’t see it? He passed the pen to his right hand and managed to shakily write out under his soulmate’s greeting:

_ Hi. _

He waited, breathless, for what felt like eternity and then-

_ Is it safe to write here? _

What an odd question. Kylo certainly had not been expecting that. He pondered over what it might mean for the next minute before settling on a shaky  _ Yes _ .

_ Are you left-handed? You can write on your right arm if that’s easier. _

Had his soulmate guessed correctly based on his terrible writing alone? He was growing more and more curious about this person by the second. He wrote his next response in his usual scrawl so that they were alongside his soulmate’s when he put his forearms together.

_ Thank you. _

_ Oh good. I was beginning to worry I was communicating with a five year old. _

Kylo laughed at that. He smiled as more perfect text appeared.

_ May I ask you a few personal questions? _

_ Sure. _

Suddenly, what looked a lot like a legal form appeared on his arm.

_ Name: _

_ Date of birth: _

_ City and country of residence: _

Kylo’s mouth went dry again. He had never heard of anyone using the marks to directly communicate with their soulmate. It seemed so obvious in retrospect. He thought of his classmates puzzling out their marks to figure out who their soulmate could be when they could have just written a time and meeting place. He laughed at the ridiculousness of it all before staring fondly back down at his arm. Whoever his soulmate was, they was certainly smarter than anyone he knew. And he was keeping them waiting.

Kylo obediently filled out the form.

* * *

Hux snorted to distract himself from the heart racing reality that he and the person he was communicating with lived in the same city.

_ Is that your real name? _

_ It’s my true name. The one my master gave me. _

_ Your master? _

_ It’s a long story. _

Hux was beginning to run out of space on his arm. He needed to turn this conversation back on track.

_ Do you believe in soulmates? _

_ Yes. _

_ Do you believe I am your soulmate? _

_ Yes. _

Hux felt a momentary rush of anxiety. This needed to be shut down, now. He had absolutely no intentions of leading this stranger on.

_ I am really not a lovable person. _

_ Then we’re perfect for each other. _

Hux was absolutely speechless as a series of numbers appeared on his arm.

_ Call me. I want to meet you. I want to know everything about you. _

In his desperation Hux actually started writing on his elbow crease.

_ You’re crazy. _

_ Yes. _

And then _ Call me. _

Hux stared at his arms, his phone on his desk, his arms again, the floor, his arms.

_ I can’t. Not tonight. It’s late. _

_ Okay. _

And then  _ Can we talk again tomorrow? _

Another temporary moment of panic. This was madness. Here was a stranger whom he had never met that apparently found him interesting for some reason. Believed him to be their soulmate. But what was the harm in talking to this person? He quickly tried to perform a mental check of pros and cons before he noticed he had started writing again.

_ Yes. Same place? _

_ Yeah, that works. Though I kinda don’t want to wash off what you wrote, I’ll do it for you. _

Hux swore lightly under his breath and bit his lip in an attempt to will away his growing blush.

_ Thank you, goodnight. _

_ Wait, what’s your name? _

_ Hux. _

_ Hux, huh? I like it. Thank you. Goodnight. _

Hux sank down in his desk chair, cheeks fully blazing now.

Soulmates. What a ridiculous notion. Completely unproven. Unfounded even.

Even so, Hux went to sleep that night with something like hope in his heart for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever liked a concept but then thought there's no way this would work in real life? Hmm... let's just write a quick drabble exploring this idea.  
> Also, did I say drabble? Ha.  
> Join me and my adventures through Kylux hell on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dcdreamer23).  
> Thank you for reading, see you next time!


End file.
